Untitled
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: I changed chapter 3 alittle
1. Prologue

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Untitled*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam.  
  
Hi ! This is another story. I have lots of idea. Mostly  
came from my dream and other stuff. This happen  
after the Sailor Moon Super.Now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. The Outers wanted me to go  
with them to Haruka's race. And guess what? She won! Isn't that  
great? We then went out to cele-" but she was cut  
off by Rei.  
  
"Are you an Inner or an Outer?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" said a very cheerful Usagi  
until Rei asked her that question.  
  
"You heard what Rei said. So are you one of us?"  
said Makoto.  
  
"Of course I'm one of you bu-" Usagi was cut off again by  
Rei again.  
  
"Then you can't see the Outers again."  
said Rei.  
  
"No you don't mean that. You are my friends along  
with the Outers."  
  
"No they aren't our friends. They never fight with us .  
They only fight with you when you need help." said  
Ami.  
  
"Fine you know what I rather be with the Outers. They  
treat me like a person unlike you. They don't yell at  
me for doing something wrong like you guys. They  
don't yell at me for getting something wrong and they  
help me with it unlike you people.They also explain  
what I did wrong. What about you? You know what,  
you just laugh and don't tell me ;how to do it.  
They even taught me how to paint unlike Ami. They're  
be nice to me and don't yell at me unlike Rei. They  
teach how to fight unlike Makoto and they teach me  
how to cook. And all that cooking that Makoto  
brought it was me who baked it. Everytime I made it  
I would ask Makoto to bring it so I can surpise you but  
when I was about to. You automatally thought it was  
Makoto. And they don't even blab about how cute a  
guy is and how they are pretty, like Minako. I thought  
you! understood but I guess not. Well good luck fighting.  
You'll be needing it." when Usagi finshed her speech she  
left with her head held high.  
  
And left the surprised Inners. When Minako recovered from  
the shock she said "Give us the broach."  
  
Usagi stoped at the voice of Minako but she didn't even  
turn around. She said " No way! You can't even handle  
it. For all I know you could even be evil. Anyway only the  
royal of the moon can control it and they must have the  
purest heart. Even if you are my cousin in the the past  
if you ever try to use it. It would kill you." she then kept  
on walking.  
  
"We will get the broach. I promise." vowed Minako. She  
then thought ' Will it really kill me if I do use it?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back with Usagi~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As she walked out of the temple with pride but deep  
in side of her she is hurt.As she turned the corner she  
started to run to the park. As she was running on the  
street she never noticed that the light was green and  
a car was about to crashinto her until it was to late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Cliffhanger: Who was the person? Is it true that it would  
kill Minako if sheused the broach? Stay toon for next time  
on Untitled.  
  
Author Note: Help me think of a name please!!!!! Oh  
yeah please r/r  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

*********************Untitled*************************  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing do not  
belong to me.  
  
Hi! Here's another chapter of mine. Hope you enjoy.  
  
PS I will have some Rei and Mamoru bashing. Oh  
and will have some cursing.  
*****************************************************  
  
------------------------------Last time on Untitled-------------  
As she turned the corner, she started to run to the park.  
As she was running on the street she never noticed that  
the light was green and a car was about to crash into her   
until it was to late.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[The driver point of view]  
  
As I came back to Tokyo I wanted to feel the wind hit my  
face as I drove. I would like to be like the wind. As I saw   
the light just turn green I step on the petal until I see a  
crying girl was running to the street. I hurried step on the  
petal and turn my stickdrive(that's how you call it) so I  
won't hit her. Somehow she look familiar. I got out of the  
car to see if the girl is all right. As I got closer the girl look  
familiar then it hit me likt a ton of bricks ....It was Koneko.  
She was really crying, not the regular wail. It was the cry of   
sadness. I rush right to her and said "What happened? Who  
hurt you? Whoever it is will regret the day they were born."  
  
"Ha.. Haruka ! No! Don't! *sniff* Please don't"  
  
"Why don't we go to my apartment? So the people don't have  
to stare at us anymore."  
  
"OK."  
  
As I put an arm on her waist to keep her from falling. I walk   
her over to my car. And I open the passenger door for Usagi  
she went in and I closed the door and ran to the driver seat  
ignoring all the people that were staring at us. I then drive  
away to my apartment. As I was driving the car I asked Usagi  
"what's wrong" She told me the whole story. When she was  
finished I was ready to turn the car around and go to the  
temple and kick the senshi's asses (sorry for the language.)  
but she didn't want me too.Haruka face looked calm but her  
eyes had a fire in them. As Haruka saw Usagi's face Haruka   
saw her face went more sad and I looked to where she was  
staring at when I saw ..................  
  
[Usagi point of view]  
  
As I finish telling the story to Haruka I look outside the  
window. It was blurry until the car stop. When it stop I  
saw Rei and Mamoru kissing and touching each other  
where they shouldn't be and the worst part was they were  
doing it in public, well not really in public. I wanted to cry   
but I didn't. I knew Haruka sawwhat I saw because I saw her  
park near them and got out and stomp to where they were   
and start yelling at them and she punching and kicking   
the daylight out of Mamoru and slapping Rei. I knew I  
should try to stop Haruka from transforming to Sailor   
Uranus and killing them. And I went out of the car and  
walk right into the fight and try to stop Haruka from killing   
them. So I stop her fist from going to Mamoru stomach and said  
to her "let's go" and turn away. And walk straight to the car  
with Haruka mumbling something about having fun kicking   
their ass. As I got in the car I started to get tired so I fell asleep  
and I didn't hear what Haruka said.  
  
[Back where the shrine]  
  
"Do you thing it's a good idea to kick Usagi off the team?" asked  
Ami.  
  
"Yes" said Rei she then added in her mind 'and I get to have  
Mamoru all to myself.'  
  
"Are you sure? She is the leader of the inner and the outers. It  
was because of her that I met all you guys." said Makoto.  
  
"And it was her who didn't think I was spoiled. And she is our  
princess." said Minako.  
  
  
"YES FOR THE LAST TIME! WE DON'T NEED A WHINY , DITZY  
GIRL IN OUR GROUP MORE IMPORTANT OUR LEADER OR  
PRINCESS." Rei yelled.  
  
"And I don't n!eed a crybaby for a leader."said Chibi-Usa.(They  
didn't know that Chibi-Usa is the daughter of Usagi and  
Mamoru-baka)  
  
The other then nodded and left.  
  
'Well now that they finally left I can go and have a date with  
Mamoru.' She then went inside the shrine and got dress. When  
she came out she had a tight red shirt that show off her  
cleavageand a mini skirt.  
(Sorry if I made kind of a slut. She is trying to impress  
Mamoru-baka) and left to meet up Mamoru.  
  
As she met up with Mamoru they went to a park to a private  
garden that Mamoru owns. Then they sat down and started  
to kiss and touching each other. They then were pulled apart  
be a VERY mad untransformed senshi of Uranus.  
  
"What the fuck?" said Mamoru. He then got punch by Haruka  
in the face and he fell on the floor. He knew how strong Haruka  
was so he didn't fight back he would just end up losing and he  
also knew that if she transformed he will definately get  
seriousely hurt.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT BULLSHIT! BETRAYING  
THE PRINCESS LIKE THAT! CHEATING ON HER FOR THE  
SLUT.EVEN THE PRINCESS IS WAY PRETTIER THEN THE  
BITCH AND LYING TO HER IS EVEN WORSE!" she then hit  
him where it hurts the most,his manhood. She then turned  
to Rei who was scared. (Yeah go Haruka! Opps!)  
  
Rei have never ever seen Haruka so mad even if they were  
fighting a youma. They can hear Mamoru cursing. Rei was  
so scared she couldn't even run. She knew that Haruka would  
catch up with her. When she saw Haruka turn to her she was  
more scared. (No one was there. It was a private garden that  
cover with rose. The only reason Haruka and Usagi can see it  
because they felt Rei and Mamoru's ki and they have x-ray   
vision.)  
  
  
"AND AS FOR YOU! HOW CAN YOU BETRAY HER! YOU,  
OUT OF ALL THE INNERS, YOU BETRAY HER. I THOUGHT  
YOU WOULDN'T SINK THAT LOW. YEAH YOU AND THE  
INNERS HAVE A FUCKING CRUSH ON HIM. BUT YOU ARE  
THE FIRST ONE TO KICK HER OUT! WHILE THE OTHER WANT  
HER BACK. YOU WERE THEONE THAT KICK HER OUT JUST  
BECAUSE SHE HUNGOUT WITH US. SHE TOLD ME   
EVERYTHING. WHEN EVER SHE WAS WITH US SHE WILL   
ALWAYS ASK US TO FIGHT WITH YOU GUYS. NOW I HAVE A REASON NOT TO!" Haruka then smacked her in the face. Then  
punched her in the stomach and punched her in the eye. She  
punched her again in the stomach and Rei went down to the  
floor.  
  
Haruka then turn back to Mamoru "I SHOULD HAVE   
KNOWN THATYOU WOULD DO THIS TO USAGI. THE   
LOOK IN YOUR EYES ANDTHE WAY YOU LOOK AT  
MICHIRU OR ANY OTHER GIRLS. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU  
DID? YOU HURT USAGI EMOTIONALLY AND PHISHCALLY.  
YOU'VE BROKEN USAGI'S HEART. FOR THAT ME AND  
THE OTHER OUTERS WILL NOT FORGET." she then kicked  
him in his family jewel (ok I'll writing about hitting that part)   
and she was about to hit him in the stomach when  
she felt a hand stop her. She was about to to hit the person but  
stop when she saw it was her princess holding her hand. She   
then let's go and walk away. Haruka then went after her I then  
mumble something about having fun kicking their ass. Why  
did she stop me? As we left the scene I said "Why did you have  
to stop from having fun kicking the crap out of the losers?"   
As I waited for her answer I got none so I turn to my left and   
saw her sleeping 'Must have been tired because of all the   
crying. Just a few more minute till we get there. ' As I got there  
I picked up Usagi and went to my apartment Haruka then   
thought 'koneko is still light as a feather.' As I rang the bell  
with one of my hand which was hard because I was holding  
Usagi. Then the door open revealing a happy twelve year old   
girl until she saw princess sleeping her face then turn into  
a serious mask.  
  
She asked, "What happened Haruka-papa?"  
  
I then said, " I will tell you when we get in. Get Michiru-mama   
and Setsuna-mama please."  
  
She then went and get Michiru and Setsuna.  
  
[Author Point of view]  
  
As Hotaru got Michiru and Setsuna they walked in the living  
room.When they saw Haruka placing Usagi down. All three  
started to throw question at Haruka at once like  
  
"What happen to princess?"  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"Why is she sleeping?"  
  
Haruka then yelled, "BE QUIET!"  
  
All the others then shut up and Haruka then started to  
answertheir question "The inners betrayed Usagi. The  
inners and Mamoru did this. Princess is sleeping because   
she is tired. Do you want me to tell you what Usagi told me?"  
  
They all nodded. And Haruka began "When we droped her  
off ............  
  
(Back with the lose- I mean Rei and Mamoru)  
  
'That is it. Now I am going to get Haruka for that. Maybe I  
can convice the inners to kill the outers and Usagi' Rei  
thought evilly  
  
'I guess Haruka is right.' Mamoru thought. He then went   
unconsious  
  
Cliffhanger: No just joking. You been so nice so I'll write more.  
  
When Rei carried a heavy(a ton.....) Mamoru back to the   
shrine and Rei called the inners to come. When they came she  
then told the inners the story leaving out what she and  
Mamoru were doing. She then said we should call Usagi and  
the outers to come out and they can have a payback for   
hurting the Prince of Earth.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
...and we then saw Rei and Mamoru kissing and touching   
each other. So I kicked there behinds and I was about to punch   
Mamoru in the stomach unitl koneko stop me. She alot tougher  
then she looks. We then left and came here. The End!"  
  
They never knew Usagi was awake when Haruka was  
telling the story. She kept her eyes close and listened to the   
story again. And inside, her heart was crying.  
  
When Haruka was finished she went to the kitchen and went  
to get a glass of water because they had been talking for one  
and a half hours straight and she had been answering a few  
questions so she got thirsty.  
  
Usagi then decided to wake up. So she opened her eyes and  
saw three pairs of concern eyes. 'I don't need no pity.' as she  
thought.  
  
Somehow Setsuna notice and said "Please princess don-" but was  
interupted by the commucater  
  
'Usagi come in there a youma at th-- ahhhhhhhhhh' said Mars.  
  
***********************************  
Cliffhanger: Is it really a yoma or is it just a trick? Stay tune for  
next time on Untitled. Oh one more thing Rei isn't really like that.  
The enemy put a spell on her. So I'll tell you that so you have to  
flame me Rei-fans. Oh and please r/r and if you have any question ask me at Pikkit719@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

  
  
***********Untitled****************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Hello, minna! Isn't this great I have another story out? I know I was a little tense. It is because I don't like Mamoru that much. But Rei is okay. I know I shouldn't be asking you this but do any of my reader live in Brooklyn, New York and go to P.S 105 along time ago. If you do please tell me. I need it because when I was born over there and I then moved away and I wanted to ask it because I don't know if my friends remember me. I miss them a lot. So if you do you might now the person and I want to talk to them again. Well, now on with the story.  
  
  
  
********Last time on Untitled**************  
Somehow Setsuna notice and said "Please princess don-" but was  
interrupted by the commucater  
  
'Usagi come in there a youma at th-- ahhhhhhhhhh' said Mars.  
*****************************************  
  
"Well, let's go and help them," said Usagi.  
  
"Okay" chorused everyone at the apartment.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power "  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power "  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power"  
  
"Make-up!"  
  
Then flashed of pink, sea green, gold, blue, purple and dark red lights went around the girls and then stood the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"They then leapt out the window one by one and went to the park. As fast as they could.  
  
******************************************  
"Do you have the inner turn against the Princess and the outer?" said a man in the shadow.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Then we better get ready then."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Then get going." He then turned and disappear.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi. I had to do this or else Mamoru will died."  
She then had a tear falling out of her eyes.   
  
**Flashback***  
  
Rei watch as Mamoru and Usagi kissing behind the tree. How she wish she was there instead of Usagi. She still love Mamoru but since her Princess is Mamoru soulmate she couldn't. She then turned and walked home. As she went to a short cut to go to the temple she was stop when there was a guy in the shadow.   
  
"Why hello Princess Raye of Mars...wait that too formal maybe I should call you Sailor Mars. Nahhh you aren't in your senshi form. I should call you Rei."  
  
"How the fuck does you know all that?"  
  
"Well, that easy. I been watching you. I see how you want to be in your Princess place kissing the prince. I got a deal with you. How about I get the earth prince to love you while you get the inner to hate your princess and the outer. You can weaken them but not kill your princess. You can destroy the outer. And I get your princess."  
  
"No deal."   
  
"Fine I guess I have to kill the earth prince." He was about to leave but was stop when Rei said, "I will do that but you have to leave him alone."  
  
"Fine then do we have a deal."  
  
"H...hai."  
  
"MWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
*What have I done? I am so sorry Usagi.*  
  
*****End of flash back***********  
  
Should I end it here?Nahhhh I'll write alittle more.  
  
*************************************  
  
As the outer and the formal inner jump (Sailor Moon) to buildings to buildings. Neptune and Uranus could feel something is wrong but didn't say anything they just kept running. As they got there. There was Mercury on the floor unconscious along with Venus. Tuxedo Mask then was slammed into the wall. Mini Moon, Jupiter and Mars was the only one left fighting the yoma.   
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" a gold magical ball slammed into the yoma.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" a tidal wave of magical water also slammed into the yoma. The yoma flew back and hit the telephone pole. It then got back up and threw lighting bolt at the outer and Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Saturn Silent Wall!" It blocked the lighting bolt.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream," the purple ball then hit the yoma and weaken it.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" screamed Uranus.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" it the slam into the yoma and it turn to moondust.  
  
They was about to leave when they had their six sense kicked in. They jumped and avoid the arrows of fire.  
  
They turned around and saw that Mars was the one who fired the arrow at them. She then said,"It is time for you to give up formal Princess Serenity."   
  
"What?" asked a confused Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"You heard her what she said," said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Enough talking time to get down to business," Mercury said.  
  
Jupiter is powering up an attack to hit Eternal Sailor Moon but was blocked by Sailor Uranus.  
  
Jupiter and Uranus start fighting each other.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"   
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"   
  
Both of those attack cancel each other out. They then ran toward each other and start using regular fighting. Uranus punch Jupiter in her stomach. Then Uranus punch her in her face. Jupiter then got back up. Jupiter was about to kick Uranus in the stomach but was block when she backed up. Uranus then grabbed Jupiter hand and slam her on the floor.  
Jupiter then fell unconscious.  
  
Neptune and Mercury was fighting each other.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Wraspy!"  
  
That was about to hit Neptune but she jumped. Neptune then hit Mercury with one of her attack "Neptune Deep Submerge!" That attack hit Mercury. Mercury then hit the wall. She then fainted  
  
Venus and Pluto was fighting each other.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"   
  
The attack was heading toward Pluto but she then leapt and the attack then hit the ground.   
  
Pluto then use hers, "Pluto Deadly Scream."  
  
That attack slam into Venus and she scream in pain. She tried to get back up but she fell back to the floor. Then a few second she then stand back up.   
  
She then power up another attack "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
But that attack did the same as the first one it hit the floor.  
  
Pluto then use her same attack and hit Venus. Venus then blacked out.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, Mini Moon was fighting Saturn.  
  
"Why don't you join us Taru-chan? And get rid of the Usagi-baka."  
  
"Don't you ever call Usagi-mama that. And don't you EVER call me Taru-chan again. I will no longer be your friend not after what you did to my princess." Saturn said it with venom.  
  
"Fine then we will have to destroy you."   
  
"I would like to see you try. I know that Mask-Boy attack is only the cane and rose. And you is that stupid Pink Sugar Heart attack. You make me laugh hahaahah as if."  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" and Mask-bo- I mean Tuxedo Mask hit Saturn with his roses.   
  
Saturn just jumped.  
  
"Yawn* That was stupid. I'll show you a real attack Saturn Death Ring!" (I know she don't have that attack but this is my story. All she have is the wall and the attack that destroy a world.) Then rings of ghost slammed into Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon and they then fainted.  
  
Mars and Eternal Sailor Moon was fighting.  
  
"Give up now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine Begone."  
  
"Mars Flame" before she got to finish her attack a woman dressed in white dress that go up to her thigh and had pearls in her neck. Wearing white boots that goes up to her knee. She have white hair that goes the way up to her ankle.  
  
"Who are you?" Mars asked angrily.  
  
"I am Lady Shinju. (Pearl) Prince Turquoise told you to capture her *pointed to Sailor Moon* not kill her. My prince told me I have the permission to destroy you if you harm her. So you begone." She then attack Mars but was blocked when Sailor Moon push Mars out of the way but got in the way one of her leg got burned.  
  
"Usagi, why?"   
  
"Because you are my best friend even if you did steal my boyfriend."  
  
Another attack slammed into Sailor Mars and she scream in pain and was hit to the ground.  
  
"Thank you for being my friend. I would never did what I did. But I loved Mamoru to even do that to you I'm sorry Odango Atama." she then said "I'm giving you my power to beat them Mars Crystal Power!" Then red swirl went around Sailor Moon. When she closed her eyes death carried her away.   
  
"Yoma destroy the senshi except for Sailor Moon.. Now go."  
  
Then about four yoma came and attack them. (The inner awake)  
  
Jupiter and Uranus is fighting one of the yoma.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"Uranus Space sword Blaster!"  
  
Both of those attack combined and hit the yoma and destroy it.  
  
Neptune and Mercury teamed up.   
  
Mercury was looking for a weak point with her minicomputer while the yoma was chasing Neptune 'They are really dumb.'   
  
"Found it. The yoma weakness is water or ice."  
  
"Okay. Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Blast!"  
  
Both of the attack combined and slam the yoma and a few second it was destroy.  
  
Saturn, Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Etenal Sailor Moon worked together as a team.  
  
"Saturn Death Ring!"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw some roses at the yoma.   
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
And it before it died it threw knives at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask got hit instead.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" scream Sailor Moon. She ran to him to catch him. "Why...? Why did you do it?"  
  
"Because I love you......but I love you the sister kind. I'm sorry. I love Rei the most. Goodbye. " He then was about to faded but he said the last words "I'm coming Rei, my love." He then faded.  
  
"Now two down nine to go. I guess I should take care of this myself," she then threw lots of power ki at the senshi. Mercury and Venus got caught at the attack. They both fell. Sailor Moon ran to them while the other remaining senshi keep jumping in order for the blast not to hit them.  
  
"Please don't die on me."   
  
"I'm sorry we kicked you out," said Mercury.  
  
"I thought I could control the crystal and you can have a regular life... but I guess I was wrong," said Venus.  
  
"We will give you our power for you to destroy Lady Shinju. Mercury Crystal Power!" she then glow blue and then the color went into Sailor Moon body.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!" she glowed orange and then the color also went into Sailor Moon body. They then faded.  
  
"That it. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to give you a taste of the power of the senshi you killed. Flame Arrow, Water Wraspy, and Love and Beauty Shock!" Red arrows, water and a heart combined and went straight to Lady Shinju. When the smoke cleared up there was nothing left of Lady Shinju.  
  
Then three girls popped out of nowhere. And one of the girl said "Thank God you got rid of her. She is the weakest out of the PureDarkest Family. Let introduce ourselves and my sister for the next time you will not remember us for we will destroy you. I am Dark Hikair." She had blue hair that goes up to her waist with icy blue eyes. She wearing a blue dress that reach to her mid-thigh. With icy blue boots that goes up to her knee.  
  
"I am Deadly," she have red hair with blue highlights. She have purple eyes. She wear a red tube-top and purple short. She wear red boots that goes up to her knee.  
  
"And I am Dragonkee (Dra-gon-key)." She have black hair with blue highlights. She have blue eyes. She wear black tanktop and tight and I mean TIGHT black pants. She wears black high-heel boot.  
  
'Come back. It is not time for you to fight the senshi yet,' said in the minds of Dark Hikair, Deadly and Dragonkee.  
  
"You got lucky this time but you won't get lucky next time." Dragonkee said.  
  
They then teleport away. Then all of a sudden a portal opened up and it suck Sailor Moon in.   
  
"SAILOR MOON!" Everyone that's left of the Sailor Senshi screamed except for Pluto.  
  
'I hope she find a new life.' Pluto thought.  
  
-----------------------------  
When Usagi opened her eyes she is in a hallway or something. Then she saw men with guns came over to her but she didn't see what happen anymore she blacked out from the blood coming from her arms and leg because of her fall.  
---------------------------  
  
Cliffhanger. I wonder what they gonna do to her? So I wasn't going to make the Rei and Mamoru fan mad I just killed them but I didn't make them mean. If you have any question please email me at Pikkit719@aol.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
